Kuroko no Basuke DRAMA THEATER 2nd GAMES
Kuroko no Basuke DRAMA THEATER 2nd GAMES is the second drama CD of the Kuroko no Basuke franchise. It tells the story of the second light novel in audio format. Track list #Prologue ~That's Our Basketball~ #Teikō Festival #Stamp Rally, Let's Participate #Stamp Rally, Start! #Stamp Rally, the Conclusion #Memories of the Teikō Festival #Epilogue ~That's Our Basketball~ #Cast comment Summary Momoi, Kise and Kuroko meet at a burger shop where they discuss an old photo that fell of off Momoi's bag. The image was taken during their second year in middle school during the Teikō Festival. Kuroko asked Momoi to participate in the Riddle Club's stamp rally competition with him, which she accepted. What Kuroko doesn't know is that there is a strange rumor saying that "if a boy-girl pair competes in the Riddle Club's stamp rally and they win, the couple will be blessed", Kuroko however participates for a pair of LeBron James basketball shoes which were the prize of the race. He did not want the shoes for himself but planned to win and give them to Aomine as a thanks for supporting him all this time. However, things go out of way when Aomine decides to participate as well and pairs up with Kise to win. Momoi and Kuroko compete with Aomine and Kise for the 1st place. Meanwhile, Akashi has set out on a quest to beat all of the board games clubs and win. Midorima has also been invited to fortune tell by a club and Murasakibara has to wear a dress for the festival activities of his class. During their race, Momoi and Kuroko encounter an obstacle where they must "rescue a shell". Momoi remembers that a shell is Midorima's lucky item for today and the two decide to steal it for completing the race. When the two steal the shell, Midorima chases after them and along the way Murasakibara joins the chase as well for crepes. When Momoi and Kuroko complete the quest, they return the shell to Midorima, give Murasakibara his crepes and continue on the race. However, Aomine and Kise who had to "make a hero debut", also succeeded and headed on to the next round. Unfortunately none of them won. The group headed towards an abandoned building's rooftop and had lunch there together. Akashi shares his prices with everyone and then the group decided to take the photo Kise, Momoi and Kuroko are looking at today. Remembering their past was nostalgic but they also are determined not to lose against each other since they are in different teams now. Trivia *It was originally Akashi who gave Kuroko the idea to participate in the competition. When Kuroko told Akashi that he would like to thank Aomine for all the support he has given him, Akashi suggested Kuroko to participate in the competition because of the prize being basketball shoes which Aomine wanted. This was revealed in the 1st chapter of the 4th -Replace- novel. *The story is a DRAMA THEATER version of the 1st chapter of the 2nd -Replace- novel. However, there are some differences in the two: **When Momoi met Kise and Mirasakibara in their costumes she was with Kuroko, while in the -Replace- novel she wasn't with Kuroko. **The DRAMA THEATER has skipped one of the race's events which was a haunted house maze, the race is described in more detail in the -Replace- novel chapter. **At the end of the DRAMA THEATER, the Generation of Miracles along with Momoi meet at the rooftop of the abandoned building and have lunch, while in the -Replace- novel the chapter ends with Kise, Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi looking at the sunset, without Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima present. Navigation Category:Drama CD